The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bluette White.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Shizuoka, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create vigorous freely branching Petunias with numerous small flowers, attractive flower coloration, and low and high temperature tolerance.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of the Petunia×hybrida cultivar Bluette Purple, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed proprietary Petunia×hybrida seedling selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Shizuoka, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken in Shizuoka, Japan since July, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.